Paul Eiding
| birth_place = Cleveland, Ohio, U.S.Paul Eiding's page on VoiceChasers.com | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Actor, voice actor, instructor | years_active = 1980–present | relatives = Colleen Kelly Eiding (Wife) | website = }} Paul Eiding (born March 28, 1957) is an American actor, voice actor, and voice instructor, best known as the voice actor behind Perceptor in The Transformers, Colonel Roy Campbell in the Metal Gear series, the narrator in Diablo, Judicator Aldaris in StarCraft, and Max Tennyson in Ben 10, Ben 10: Alien Force, Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, and Ben 10 Omniverse where he also did the vocal effects for Zed, Liam and voices for several other characters. He is also known for providing voice work for Fallout 3 and The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim and is the voice of the Vault-Tec Rep from Fallout 4. Filmography Radio * Adventures in Odyssey – Michael Horden * Adam's Rib (radio adaptation) * American Appetites (radio adaptation) * Dinah Was (radio adaptation) Animation * Avatar: The Last Airbender – Additional Voices * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo – Mr. Gordan * Ben 10 – Max Tennyson, Additional Voices * Ben 10: Alien Force – Max Tennyson, DNAliens * Ben 10: Omniverse – Max Tennyson, Liam, Blukic, Eye Guy, Zed, Hoodlum, Ultimate Spidermonkey, Additional Voiceshttp://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/Paul-Eiding/ * Ben 10: Ultimate Alien – Max Tennyson, Additional Voices * Cow and Chicken – Additional Voices * Daisy-Head Mayzie – Mr. McGrew * Evil Con Carne – Various characters * Fantastic Max – Max's Father, Arnold Fifelton * Hound Town – Voices * James Bond Jr. - Additional Voices * Jumanji – Additional Voices * The Jetsons – Additional Voices * The Littles – Additional Voices * Sky Commanders – Raider Rath * The Smurfs – Additional Voices * The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy – Additional Voices * The Pirates of Dark Water – Additional Voices * The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest – Bennett * SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron – Dr. N. Zyme * Toxic Crusaders – No-Zone * The Transformers – Perceptor * W.I.T.C.H. – Jeek Television appearances * CSI: Miami – Judge Porterson (episode Backstabbers) * The Charmings – Don “King of Carpets” Miller * ER – Kadalski (episode The Gift) * Picket Fences – Jason Steinberg * The Pretender – Bernie Baxley * Tales from the Darkside – Rev. Joy (episode Black Widows) * The West Wing – (episode Ellie) * My Name Is Earl – (episode Got The Babysitter Pregnant) * Star Trek: The Next Generation – (episode Liaisons) * Cheers- Fred Anderson (episode Relief Bartender) Film * Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix – Max Tennyson * Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens - Max Tennyson * A Bug's Life - Male Ants * Cars – Various Reporters * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs – Man * Finding Nemo – Grey Fish * Justice League: Throne of Atlantis - Captain''Justice League: Throne of Atlantis'' Ending Credits * Monsters, Inc. – Many-eyed Monster * Monsters University – Clive Carver * Once Upon a Forest – Abigail's Father * Porco Rosso – Additional Voices * Quest for Camelot – Additional Voices * Runaway Car – Wally Baird * Spirited Away – Additional Voices * Superman vs. The Elite – Jonathan Kent * The Iron Giant – Man Army Diver Sub #2 * Treasure Planet - Verne, Additional Voices * Tarzan - Larry, Additional Voices * The Transformers: The Movie – Perceptor * Up – Horrifed Dog * Incredibles 2 – Gus Burns/Reflux Video games * Battlezone 2 – Padishah Frank Burns * Ben 10: Protector of Earth – Max Tennyson * Ben 10: Alien Force – Max Tennyson * Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks – Max Tennyson * Ben 10: Omniverse – Max Tennyson, Eye Guy, Blukic * Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 – President of the United States * Call of Juarez: Gunslinger – Ben * Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall – Max Tennyson * Code Name: S.T.E.A.M. – Scarecrow * Condemned 2: Bloodshot – Deputy Director Ike Farrell / Malcolm Vanhorn * Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII – Professor Hojo * Dark Cloud 2 – Cedric * Dead to Rights: Retribution – Frank Slate, GAC Sniper * Diablo series ** Diablo – Narrator, Pepin, Lachdanan, Archbishop Lazarus, Warrior ** Diablo II – Narrator, Mephisto, Summoner ** Diablo III – Mayor Holus, Chancellor Eamon * Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII – Professor Hojo * Doom 3 BFG Edition – Dr. Richard Meyers * Dragon Age: Origins – Additional Voices * Escape from Monkey Island – Gunner Simkins, Mr. Quidworth * Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem – Franciscan Monk Paul Luther/Monk/Supervisor * Eve of Extinction – Z * Evil Zone – Gally "Vanish" Gregman/Narrator/Brian Zar Deline * Fallout 3 – Nathan (and various) * Fallout 4 – Vault-Tec Rep / Arlen Glass * Fire Emblem Fates – Yukimura * God of War series ** God of War – Gravedigger, Zeus, Greek Soldier ** God of War II – Theseus ** God of War: Ghost of Sparta – Gravedigger * Grandia II – Skye, Oro, Carpaccio, Brother 3 * Guild Wars: Eye of the North – King Jalis Ironhammer * Guild Wars 2 – Warmaster Forgal Kernsson * Heroes of the Storm – Mephisto * Jade Empire – Kang the Mad * James Cameron's Avatar: The Game – Karl Falco * Lost: Via Domus – John Locke * Marvel: Ultimate Alliance – Ymir * Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 – The President of the United States * Mega Math Blaster – Narration * Metal Gear series ** Metal Gear Solid – Colonel Roy Campbell (credited as Paul Otis) ** Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty – The Colonel ** Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes – Colonel Roy Campbell ** Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops – Colonel Roy Campbell ** Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots – Roy Campbell * Murdered: Soul Suspect – Additional Voices * Ninja Gaiden II – Muramasa * No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle – Million Gunman/Captain Vladimir/Narrator * Onimusha 3 – Mitsuhide Akechi * Orphen: Scion of Sorcery – Rufus * Rage – Redstone * Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time – Zephyr * Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction – Zephyr * Resident Evil: Revelations – Clive R. O'Brian * Resistance 3 – Herbert Sawicki * Rise of the Argonauts – Argos the Shipwright * Sacrifice – Eldred * Samurai Western – Goldberg * Star Wars: The Old Republic – Additional Voices * StarCraft – Judicator Aldaris * StarCraft II – the Overmind, Protoss Advisor * Super Smash Bros. Brawl – Colonel Roy Campbell * Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror – Gary Stoneman * Sword of the Berserk: Guts' Rage – Duneth/Gyove * Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain – Gary Stoneman * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim – Galmar Stone Fist/Septimus/Felldir * Tenchu 2: Birth of the Stealth Assassins – Azuma Shiunsai * Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne – Gul'dan, Varimathras References External links * * *Paul Eiding on Behind the Voice Actors Category:1957 births Category:Living people Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American male video game actors Category:American male stage actors Category:American male film actors Category:American male radio actors Category:Male actors from Cleveland Category:United States Army soldiers Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors